Battling the Alpha, Alter and the villains
This is how the Dragon Riders and our heroes battle against the Alpha, Alter and the villains in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle show How to Train Your Dragon 2. we see the Dragon Riders and our heroes arriving at Berk to see the Battle Droids shooting the Battle Terminator Droids Hiccup: Okay. Here's the plan. Andros, Twilight, Loki, Elgar, distract the Alpha. Try to keep his focus ''off ''of Toothless. Loki (PR LR): Got it. Elgar: But how? Eret: Have you forgotten who you're riding? There isn't a dragon alive I can't wrangle. Scuttleclaw goes down Eret: Except for this one! Elgar: You got it, boss. Snotlout: Amateur. Vikings and Battle Droids see the Dragon Riders and our heroes Battle Droid Commander: Captain, the reinforcements have arrived! Commando Droid Captain: The Jedi! cheer as Drago, Alter, and the villains look Drago Bludvist: What? Divatox: Ugh, that Alpha Dragon of Drago's almost ''had ''them. All he had to do was to control the Night Fury. Frax: My Queen, the Jedi have arrived. Scuttleclaw gets close to Toothless as Trench runs to them Admiral Trench: Supreme Commander, we must defend this command post. Alter has sent for reinforcements. We must destroy his troops before they arrive. Mac Grimborn: Follow my lead, Admiral. Alpha hears the horn as Mac shoots sheep at him Diabolico: Black sheep. it as the Alpha looks confused 10 points. Alpha tries to freeze them as he hears the horn and freezes it Scuttleclaw approaches Toothless as Drago's still riding him Olympius: Alter! I ordered you to destroy the son, not the father, but no! Alter: This time, I won't fail. Olympius: You had better not. Hiccup: Toothless. Please. Come back. Drago Bludvist: laughs He's not yours anymore. He belongs to the Alpha. But please, oh, great dragon master, try to take him. He will not miss a second time. Hiccup: It wasn't your fault, bud. They made you do this. touches him, and breaks the spell Jinxer: Prince Olympius, the spell has been broken. Vypra: Nice, very nice. Drago Bludvist: How are you doing that? Diabolico: I sense that the spell has been broken. the Alpha's control over Toothless is broken Hiccup: Atta boy! That's it! Everyone: cheers Drago Bludvist: Enough! his bullhook as Toothless grabs it and throws Drago off catches Hiccup as he puts a blindfold on him Astrid: Take em down, babe! watches Valka: Go get them. Alter: Take control of it! Alpha tries to control Toothless, but it doesn't work Hiccup: Shut it out, Toothless. Drago Bludvist: Stop them! Hiccup: Now! Morack: Too late! Kara: Run for it! steam for it as the Alpha breathes ice as Hiccup flies and knocks down Drago Bradey O'Diesel: Cowards! Hiccup: the Alpha's tail Not again. Toothless Toothless, it's now or never! saves Hiccup as Drago reaches for his bullhook and Hiccup throws the Dragon Blade in front of him Drago Bludvist: screams Mac Grimborn: It's over, Drago. Drago Bludvist: the Alpha reemerging Or is it? growls as the Alpha freezes him and Hiccup Drago Bludvist: chuckles Valka: No, no. to the ice and knocks on it Astrid: gasps Valka: Hiccup. gasps begins to crack the ice as it breaks now in his blue colors, roars at the Alpha as he blasts him Alpha roars Alter: R4, what is going on?! R4-DE (Devil): beeps Bradey O'Diesel: He's challenging the Alpha?! Treacheron: To protect Hiccup! Magna Defender: I can't believe my eyes! continues blasting the Alpha until the spell is broken off the other dragons he roars as the dragons abandon the Alpha Astronema: What's going on? then looks shocked Astronema: The Alpha's control of the dragons, broken? away and then back to the others How could this happen? mounts Toothless and gives a warning to Drago, Alter and the villains Hiccup: ''Now ''do you get it? ''This ''is what people needs to earn a dragon's loyalty. Alter and the villains look shocked Zika: Leave, now. Rowling: Never! Come on! Alpha roars, but the other dragons resist his command Toothless, the other dragons and the proton cannons shoot the Alpha Drago Bludvist: Fight!!! other dragons ignore him as TX-20's tank shoots Drago's arm Drago Bludvist: screams continue as Toothless shoots down the Alpha's left horn and roars. He growls Alpha groans in defeat Hiccup: The Alpha protects them all. Alter: This is just the beginning! Trakeena: The day ''will ''come. Deviot: When you ''will ''be defeated. escape in the shuttle as the Alpha leaves with Drago cheer as Hiccup looks underwater other dragons land and bow to Toothless, as they roar and create fireworks walks to Toothless Hiccup: You never cease to amaze me, bud. Thank you. licks Hiccup as everyone laughs Hiccup: Oh, Toothless, you know that doesn't wash out! laughs as they reunite with their dragon Astrid: Stormfly! her as she laughs Gobber: Oh, come give me a cuddle, Grumpy! lands on him Fishlegs: Who's my little princess? Meatlug Snotlout: Hookfang Don't you ''ever ''leave me again, Hookfang! appears before Ruffnut Ruffnut: Oh, Barf! Belch and pushes him Not you. approaches Hiccup and our heroes Eret: That was some pretty fine dragon wrangling out there. You'd make good trappers. Rainbow: chuckles Okay, let's not go that far. Agent Kallus: Skullcrusher will need someone to take care of. Eret: Me? R2-D2: beeps Eret: I'd be honored. Twilight: If your father were still here, he'd say how proud he was of you. I guess you're glad that your mother's here and here she'll stay. Astrid: See? I told you it was in here. him Elgar: Whoa! Porto: That's gonna hurt. and Astrid kiss Gobber: Oh! a kid's face pokes Hiccup with her staff as he approaches her and she gives him a mark of chief and Ecliptor approach Hiccup as he looks at them Elgar: Here we go. Gobber: The chief has come home! cheers as they chant, "Long live the chief!" Colonel Cutter: Sir, I have to admit, we were lucky to survive that mess. Mac Grimborn: Thanks, Cutter, but I have a feeling that this ''"mess" ''is just the beginning. The Sith Droid Empire isn't going to rest until they awaken Unicron and destroy us. Colonel Cutter: You may be right, sir. Optimus: Then the time has come for us to build ourselves an army. Colonel Cutter: An army? Optimus: The Sith Droid Empire is most dangerous Syndicate in the universe, so we are going to need all the help we can get to end this threat once and for all. Ecliptor: An army is just what we need to take down the Sith Droid Empire. Excellent thinking, Optimus. Rygog: But even if we have an army, it's not enough to take on Alter and his hench sisters by ourselves. Optimus: Then perhaps it is best that you leave him to me. Mac Grimborn: Why? Optimus: Because when I find him, he's going to die. nod in agreement as the film ends Category:Scenes Category:Battle Scenes Category:Final Battle Scenes Category:Heroic scenes Category:Reunion scenes Category:Happy senes Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era Category:Trevor7626